


Monster

by isotoperuption



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isotoperuption/pseuds/isotoperuption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That word never did sit with him well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

The first time he was called a monster, it didn't set in right away. It took a while for the word to roll around in his head, to understand what that meant. Monster was the term given to beasts that caused chaos, destruction and fear. He got a bit carried away sometimes, but he didn't mean to break things and he certainly didn't mean to scare people. But there the word was spoken plain as day by the very people he came to help. That's all he wanted to do was help some people and become a great wizard, he wasn't a monster because of that.

The word stung later on, the same way tears stung his eyes in his own little private spot. Monster, he wasn't a monster. He'd prove to the world that he wasn't a monster, no one called Erza a monster and she could be scary when she wanted to. The same with Mirajane, though he was sure most people were afraid to call her a monster to her face. He wasn't a monster, he was a fairy tail wizard just like everyone else in the guild hall. 

Time would pass and once again he found himself dealing with that word, he didn't mean to break an entire house. He found himself staring out into the horizon on that rainy day, trying to tell himself that he wasn't a monster, that he was a fairy tail wizard. People didn't like monsters, people liked wizards who came to help. The last job he was on he didn't feel like he helped all that much and actually had made the situation worse than before, but he didn't mean to. Maybe he was a monster, no one liked monsters and people were not overly fond of him in that town right now. But there was a small voice, a voice of concern for him sitting out in the rain staring at the dull gray sky. Lisanna had come to make sure he didn't catch a cold sitting outside and with one simple act he discovered that someone liked him. And everyone liked Lisanna and if she liked him, that he couldn't be a monster.

It was after that day he never fought with being a monster, he knew what he was. He knew he was a fairy tail wizard, anyone who thought him to be a monster or called him one was always met with annoyance. Because Lisanna liked him. Lucy liked him. Erza liked him. Gray liked him. He had friends, monsters don't have friends.

He wasn't a monster.

He was a fairy tail wizard.


End file.
